Ella es mía
by Milch Loner
Summary: Recordaba a la perfección los días en la academia; Cuando se convirtió en gennin, las misiones peligrosas que afronto, los incesantes cambios de humor de su madre. Todo lo que había vivido mientras se encontraba en Konoha. Pero había algo en especial que sabía que nunca saldría de su mente; Hinata Hyuga. No la podía perder, por que ella le pertenecía, estuviera donde estuviera.
1. La perdí

Hola Hola (?) Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto D: realmente se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba y, para que no se me olvidara lo anote en el teléfono y ps, ya está desarrollado –Una parte- Este proyecto es un Two shot (O eso tengo en mente)

_._

_._

_._

_Recordaba a la perfección los días en la academia; Cuando se convirtió en gennin, las misiones peligrosas que afronto, los incesantes cambios de humor de su madre. Todo lo que había vivido mientras se encontraba en Konoha. _

_Al fastidioso y playboy de su mejor amigo, intentando coquetear con cualquier chica que se le pasara enfrente. A Sakura ignorando al Uchiha cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Shikamaru con su sonrisa de idiota a cada hora del día. Al chico oscuro Aburame con su fobia a los insectos. La extrema timidez de Ino cada vez que él Pintor Sai se acercaba _—_Que para él, era demasiada _—

_También cuando Akamaru le mordía el trasero a Kiba, quien se creía un estúpido gato. A Chouji y su dieta extrema de vegetales _— _La cual estaba seguro de nunca poder seguir_— _El decadente ánimo en "Cejotas" cada vez que Tenten le golpeaba. _

_¡Ah! Y como olvidar cuando Neji lo invitaba a espiar los termas._

_Estaba seguro de que nunca podría olvidar todo aquello que, alguna vez fue su felicidad._

_Pero había algo en especial que sabía que nunca saldría de su mente; Hinata Hyuga._

_Y ¿Por qué ella, tenía al gran honor de dejar una gran marca en él?_

_Porqué ella le había amado._

_Ella, la gran prodigio Hyuga, inteligente, fuerte, hermosa y testaruda Hinata Hyuga se había enamorado de él, Menma, alguien corrompido por la oscuridad._

_Se lo había demostrado; Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo decía, se lo decía.__ Habia arriesgado su vida un par de ocaciones por él, sin importar que el ya no fuera de Konoha, sin importar que él quería destruir a Konoha._

_Y, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que pensaba más en eso que en cualquier otra cosa._

_Él desesperado por intentar pensar claramente, intento calmar aquello pero era inútil. Entonces pensó que tal vez si la veía una vez más, quizás volvería a ser el mismo ser oscuro._

_Claro que no contaba con que eso fuera un error._

_._

_._

_._

_Y ¿Cómo iba a lograr poder deshacerse de aquello?_

_Raptarla no era buena opción, no pensaba entrar a Konoha de nuevo. Mandarle cartas sería algo… Idiota según él, además, el necesitaba de alguna manera saciarse en el aspecto físico, o almenos eso pensaba._

_Y, como una luz en la oscuridad trazo el plan perfecto._

_Tras varias semanas de vigilar sus movimientos en las misiones fuera del país del fuego, pudo interceptarla y alejarla de su equipo._

_._

_._

_._

— _¿Menma? _— _Pregunto aturdida, observando los ojos azules que le miraban fijamente, como un cazador a su presa._

— _Calla _— _Ordeno, a lo que ella frunció el ceño._

_En un intento para poder alejarse un poco y reclamarle, quizás hasta tener una batalla, fue acorralada rápidamente contra un árbol mientras él le sujetaba las muñecas dejándola a su merced._

_Su respiración se cortó al ver una extraña ansiedad en sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, llevando la sangre a su cabeza y bloqueando todo pensamiento coherente._

_Sintió como suavemente los labios de Menma rozaban el puente de su nariz y con extrema lentitud bajaba. Quería gravar esa sensación dentro de él, así no tenerse que ver obligado a repetirla, porque ¡Demonios! Aquello se sentía tan bien en todos sus sentidos ¡En todos! Aquello estaba haciendo estragos en él, al igual que en Hinata._

_Tomo un bocado de aire, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa ¡Ella, Hinata Hyuga nerviosa! ¿Cómo era posible qué él provocara tanto en ella? Ah, sí, estaba enamorada de él._

_Un leve rose en la comisura de su labio la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. _

_Una leve corriente eléctrica recorrió todos sus sentidos solo al sentir ese leve rose, por lo que algo dentro de él le ínsito a tener más contacto. Y poco a poco, ese rose se convirtió en un beso, que comenzó siendo suave pero que al pasar los segundos la intensidad subía._

_Ambos necesitaban desesperadamente sentirse tan solo un poco más._

_El agarre de las muñecas de Hinata se volvió flojo, y pronto se vio con la libertad de subir sus brazos hacia la cabellera negra de Menma, para poder atraerlo más hacia ella._

_Y lo que había estado esperando desde que era una adolecente ocurrió._

_Menma le besaba._

_Y él, estaba besando a Hinata Hyuga con la esperanza de calmar esa ansiedad._

_Pero el resultado fue muy diferente de lo previsto; Aquel encuentro propino muchos más de esos. Donde Hinata fuera de misión, él la interceptaba y comenzaban con una larga sesión de besos que después se convirtieron en caricias._

_Aunque no pudieran ser tan seguidas como ambos quisieran, debido a que Menma no podía entrar a Konoha y Hinata estaba siendo preparada para tomar el liderazgo del clan al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_De igual manera, estaba claro que no volvería a Konoha, aun tenia asuntos pendientes. Quizás, cuando todo aquello terminara iría por ella y la haría su mujer._

_Pero no contaba con que aquello se desmoronaría por una estúpida misión a la que Konoha la mando._

_._

_._

_._

_El quejido de dolor que retumbo en el campo de batalla llego rápidamente a sus oídos, paralizándolo por completo y con cierto temor a virar su rostro y encontrarse con algo atormentador._

_Apretó la mandíbula lo más fuerte que pudo y elimino rápido al enemigo con quien combatía, partiéndolo literalmente a la mitad con su propia arma, manchándolo e inundándolo del hedor a sangre que poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar cuando comenzó a vivir como un ermitaño; un simple 'juego' para él aquella escoria, pero le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que su compañero se deshiciera de los de Konoha._

_Y aparentemente Hinata estaba entre ellos._

_Respiro agitadamente, pues su adrenalina había sido disparada hasta los cielos solo con escuchar el dolor de ella._

_Pero ¿No se suponía que él no sentía nada por ella? ¡Solo la veía como la mujer que podría tener sin dificultades! __Era solo eso ¿No?_

_No pudo pensar más en eso cuando finalmente se giró; Todo había ocurrido en fracciones de segundos y aun así, pudo ver como el cuerpo inerte de ella caía al suelo rocoso y se estampaba contra él._

— _Parece que tu amiguita no aguanto mi ritmo ¡Que lastima! — Bramo sintiendo la victoria, alborotando sus cabellos verdes y observando el cuerpo de Hinata, el cual comenzaba a convulsionarse. _

_Sentía como la ira se apoderaba de él poco a poco y como su respiración se desregularizaba._

_El hombre se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ella, tomando su rostro sin expresión y con sus labios manchados de carmín. Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro mientras relamía sus labios acercándose más a la Hyuga._

_Quería matarlo._

— _Me hubiese gustado jugar con ella — Y aquella fue su última palabra._

_El odio rápidamente lo absorbió en un mar de emociones que no lo dejo pensar, solamente escuchar como su puño —y parte del brazo — atravesaba el pecho de aquel desgraciado, dejando que su sangre brotara de manera rápida._

_Podía saborear la cara de terror que el tenia, y le gustaba._

_Tomo un kunai y lo acerco peligrosamente a la entrepierna del peliverde. Sonrió sínicamente ver que la mueca de terror de él se deformaba en tintes extremos y, por fin corto aquella extremidad de él, arrancándole un grito de dolor y horror que hasta los demonios disfrutarían._

_Y pronto, cayó muerto para después ser alejado de una potente patada por él._

_Escucho un leve quejido de ella y una parte de él volvió en sí ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¡Él nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones!_

_Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya tendría tiempo después ¿No?_

_Comenzó a sentir como algo dentro de él se quebró cuando la vio tendida y al borde de la muerte._

_Se puso de cuclillas, tomándola para que quedara en sus brazos y poder verla._

_¿Acaso le dejaría?_

_Sus ojos una vez llenos de vida y retos, alegría y amor se estaban apagando y aquel toque purpura que el juro alguna vez ver en sus ojos se extinguía poco a poco._

_Desesperación._

_Una gran desesperación lo azoto. La estrujo contra él, queriéndola fundir con él ¡Ella no podía morir!_

_¿Por qué se sentía así? Acaso… ¿Se había terminado enamorando de ella?_

_No lo sabía, aun, pero haría lo que fuera para poder descubrirlo en cuanto salieran de aquella situación._

_Las débiles manos de ella subieron hasta acariciar él rostro de Menma, quien tenía la desesperación palpada en su rostro. Sonrió, él se preocupaba por ella ¿Cómo no amarlo?_

— _Menma, eres un idiota — Intento murmurar, casi en un susurro pero callo al ver como una pequeña lagrima descendían por las mejillas de él._

_Menma, derramaba una lágrima por ella._

_Sonrió débilmente, por lo menos había estado junto a él y había tenido parte de lo que soñó. Pero aun así, le hubiera gustado más._

_Intento reprimir unas lágrimas, no quería que le viera llorar en ese estado._

_Tenía que ser la fuerte y testaruda Hinata para él hasta que muriese, y de eso faltaba poco._

— _Me hubiera gu-gustado estar m-as tie…_

— _¡No! — Grito, casi en un rugido, interrumpiéndola — No morirás ¿Entiendes? — Le dijo, más bien, convenciéndose a sí mismo — Serás mi mujer, quieras o no cuando esto pase — Sonrió a medias, intentando no descontrolarse._

_Cuando en la mayor parte de su vida fue duro, cuando pudo aguantar la muerte de sus padres por la codicia de Konoha fue duro pero, ahora mismo se desmoronaba, por ella, Hinata._

_Se había hecho a la idea de su plan, se había aferrado a ella como una chispa de felicidad y ahora, se le escapaba._

— _E-estoy feliz — Aspiro profundamente mientras la sonrisa en su rostro más pálido de lo usual se desvanecía — Idiota…—._

_Aquel sería el último aliento de Hinata Hyuga._

_Y entonces, todo para él se desvaneció y todo fue negro._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió sus parpados que le parecían extrañamente pesados, su cabeza daba vueltas, como si se encontrara en una gran resaca pero él estaba seguro de no haber bebido, almenos no recientemente.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue el cielo inundado por estrellas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Entonces su vista se fijó en el gran astro llamado _luna_ y sus ojos se ensancharon.

Llevo su mano a su pecho y lo presiono fuertemente ¿Por qué le dolía?

Hinata ya no estaba, ahora era un muerto más.

De cualquier forma ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

.

.

.

**Primer Capítulo: **Terminado

Bien, este fanfic lo escribí hace millones y millones, y lo tenia guardado por falta de inspiración :C Normalmente NUNCA se me dan los fanfics largos, complico mucho el asunto y luego me da pereza. Pero ya lo tengo, ahora sí!

Este sera un two shot, según yo, si se hace demaciado largo el siguiente/final creo que seran 3 capitulos y ya, todo depende U_U

Esta es la intro, tiene que ver tanto en el mundo de Road to ninja como en el cannonico.

Tambien puedo decir ¡**Volvi!** Hace mucho que no escribia fanfics, pero ahora que estoy a punto de terminar el segundo semestre y voy para tercero ya esta mas relax todo U3U. Ademas que con mi metida al mundo de cosplay bueno, absorve xD. Sip, la fotito de perfil soy yo (?) No tiene nada que ver pero si gustan seguirme por instagram me encuentro como milchrangel :3

Espero les haya gustado y sin mas que decir me despido, la siguiente publicacion sera el Lunes (llegando de la conve del domingo, juejue)

Pueden agregar a favoritos y dejar un review :3 se los agradesco.

_**Chocolates a todos~**_


	2. Estoy aqui

Dije que lo subiría el lunes, bueno, falta como media hora xD voy llegando de la conve –Cosplay pesado asdsad-

.

.

.

.

Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo hasta poder quedar sentado y un potente dolor de cabeza lo azoto, volviendo a revolver todos sus sentidos.

Se sentía frustrado, confundido ¡Y él odiaba sentirse así, joder!

Él siempre fue de las personas que nunca se sentía confundido, estaba seguro de lo que haría, aunque —De manera Irónica— No lo supiera.

Pero, aquello no tenía nada que ver y mucho menos explicaba dónde demonios se encontraba y como había llegado ahí.

Él se encontraba cargando a Hinata, quien daba su último aliento de vida y de ahí, no recordaba nada.

Pero sin duda aquel lugar no era donde anteriormente se encontraba y, el inerte cuerpo de Hinata tampoco.

Una chispa de preocupación amenazo en saltar en él, pero conscientemente la suprimió ya que no quería sentir aquella opresión tan rara en el pecho. Además, aquello no era nada normal. Si acaso un escuadrón eficiente de Konoha —El cual dudaba que existiera— los hubiese encontrado a ambos, lo primero que se les vendría a la mente seria que él había asesinado a la heredera Hyuga.

Y probablemente no estaría vivo, esos cobardes le hubieran matado mientras el yaciera inconsciente.

Por un momento una leve sonrisa alterana salió de su rostro, ningún ninja de Konoha podía si quiera lastimarlo o seguirle el paso.

La única persona que recordaba que lo hubiera logrado, había sido Hinata.

—_¡Yo te venceré!_

Su sonrisa se torció un poco hasta llegar a la melancolía, tristeza y, muy en el fondo cólera.

No quería admitirlo ya que era demasiado amargo para él pero, le dolía y mucho. Habia actuado por dolor a la hora de matar a aquel infeliz, había actuado por dolor al derramar aquella lágrima.

Sentía dolor por haber perdido a Hinata, entonces ¿La amaba?

Bufo mientras un sonrojo casi invisible apareció en su rostro tostado.

Realmente eso no importaba, ella estaba muerta y él no sabía dónde demonios se encontraba.

Apretó con fuerza los puños ¡Joder, no sabía dónde carajos estaba!

—_**¿Te has dado cuenta que eres bipolar, mocoso?**_— Aquella voz resonó en su cabeza, logrando que oprimiera su mandíbula con fuerza.

Aquel zorro gigante color azabache que habitaba en su interior era, frustrante.

—_Deja de joder —_Le dijo lo más amablemente que pudo sonar, si bien le molestaba, le necesitaba para saber en qué lugar se encontraba —_Dime donde estamos —_ Ordeno, a lo que el gran zorro llamado _Kurama_ gruño — Vale, pero te recuerdo que en donde yo este atrapado, tú también —.

Su relación no era la más armoniosa, pero ambos tenían un deseo un común; Destruir Konoha.

Así que, si tenían que soportarse mutuamente por aquella causa, lo intentaría.

Después de unos segundos, Kurama negó con la cabeza y llamo la atención de Menma para que lo escuchara, ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y estos llegaban hasta sus felpudas orejas.

—_**No tengo idea de donde estamos **_

—_¿Estas segu… — Pero su pregunta quedo al aire cuando no muy a lo lejos pudo enfocar algo._

_Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver más claramente —Algo que simplemente Kurama no entendía por que no usaba su chacra —y se dio cuenta que era aquel objeto a lo lejos._

Se levantó con suma lentitud, intentando no caer por la extraña pesadez de su cuerpo.

Sus pasos trastabillaron un poco hasta que por fin llego.

Coloco su mano suavemente sobre la llamada _piedra de los héroes_ y la observo con desconcierto; Era diferente de su antiguo hogar pero de alguna manera, igual.

Paso la vista por la gran cantidad de nombres encontrados ahí, hasta que topo con una irregularidad que lo dejo pasmado.

"_Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki"_

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión ¿Sus padres en la piedra de los héroes?

_-Flashback-_

_Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su madre, mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo con temor._

— _Está todo bien, Naru _— _Le dijo en un tono un poco tranquilizador._

_Todo aquello que pasaba en esos instantes estaba fuera de sus manos, tenía que concentrarse en proteger a su hijo. Debía hacer todo lo posible por eso y que no supiera lo que pasaba._

_Ambos se encontraban en un armario amplio de su casa, detrás de todas las ropas colgadas intentando esconderse._

— _Quiero ver a Papá… — Su voz tembló, el era pequeño, no pasaba de los 10 años de edad pero tampoco era un estúpido como algunos de sus compañeros creían._

_Él pensaba que algo muy malo estaba pasando._

_Kushina palideció unos momentos al analizar el rostro de su hijo lleno de preocupación._

— _Ya verás que vendrá 'ttabane — Hizo una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su hijo, inmensamente parecido a Minato — Tú papá lo prometió, el siempre cumple sus promesas._

_De cierta manera, ella también quería creer eso._

_._

_._

— _Por última vez, entréganos a la jinchuriki — Espeto de manera burda, caminando de un lado para otro debajo de la leve luz de la luna que los alumbraba en el bosque._

— _Nunca, y menos a ti, Danzo — Su voz estaba quebrada, apenas audible._

_Él gran rayo amarillo de Konoha estaba tirado en el suelo, tomado de los hombros como una muñeca de trapo por los ANBUS._

— _Como desees — Dio media vuelta y se detuvo — Eras un gran ninja, Minato._

_Sus ojos azules se nublaron por el dolor que sentía; No por los golpes de aquella pelea, no por el saber que estaba al borde de la muerte._

_Si no porqué, no había podido proteger a Kushina ni a su hijo, Naruto._

_El ANBU que se encontraba a su derecha se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del rubio y desenfundo su Tanto con la intensión de desgarrar algo._

_Minato cerró sus ojos, si solo tuviera un poco más de energía._

— _¡Papá!_

_Aquel chillido a lo lejos saco a todos de sus cavilaciones y giraron para ver a un pequeño rubio que corría con una expresión de horror en el rostro._

_Detrás de él le seguía una mujer de cabellos rojizos, con los ojos hinchados y llenos de preocupación._

_Logro alcanzar al pequeño y lo abrazo, trayéndolo a él y observando con miedo la escena_

— _Lo siento… Te fallé, Kushina —_

_No…_

_Ella quería moverse, socorrerlo, pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo. Viro su rostro y se encontró con Danzo, mirándola fijamente con ¡¿Un sharingan?!_

_._

_El sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada llego a sus oídos, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par cuando vio a su padre caer inerte al frio pasto._

_Ella retrocedió unos pasos, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían._

_¡No!_

_._

_Las colas del Kyubi salían una a una, dejando asombrado al pequeño, temblando por la muerte de su padre._

_Y, todo fue oscuridad._

_._

_._

_Abrió sus ojos con extraña pesadez, sintiendo su cuerpo extraño y adolorido. Miro alrededor y se encontró con las paredes blancas, estaba en el hospital._

— _¿Fue… un sueño? —._

— _**No**__ —._

_Respingo un poco al escuchar aquella voz y observo la habitación, no había nadie más que el ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Danzo y un ANBU que quedo a un lado de él._

— _Tus padres traicionaron Konoha — Frunció su seño al ver el rostro confundido del infante — Esperamos que seas un buen Jinchuriki, no como la incompetente de tu madre —._

_Y sin decir más, salió._

_No hizo ningún movimiento, su vista estaba clavada al frente, no había brillo alguno en su mirada._

_Él ¿Un Jinchuriki? _

— _**Konoha te traiciono, y me puso dentro de ti, mocoso.**_

_Recordó la muerte de su padre, él la había visto como lo asesinaban._

_También la cara de terror de su madre y como poco a poco cambiaba totalmente, para después quedar como un cuerpo destrozado y sin vida._

_Ellos no habían traicionado a Konoha._

_Konoha los traiciono a ellos._

_._

_-End Flashback-_

¡Joder! ¡Aquello no era normal! Después de haber traicionado a sus padres, encerrar a Kurama en el y después matarlos y acusarlos de traición ¿Ellos ahí?

Eso no podía ser cierto, toda Konoha no era tan estúpida —O almenos eso quería creer—

—_**Puede que esto sea Konoha… y a la vez no**_

Menma alzo una ceja, intentando encontrar sentido alguno a las palabras del gran zorro en su interior.

Intento alejar cualquier sentimiento, para intentar pensar claramente pero no obtuvo respuesta y, debido a esto, una ola de furia lo azotó.

Cerró los ojos, intentando aminorar su furia pero no lo logro.

Un Rassengan se formó en su mano y de un golpe derribo e hizo añicos al árbol más cercano, proporcionando una mejor vista más allá de aquel lugar.

Una gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta su mentón mientras daba unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y, entonces sus ojos se toparon con algo mucho más desconcertante que encontrarse —Aparentemente— en Konoha y aquella anomalía en la piedra de los héroes.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, alumbrando el manto oscuro de lo que había sido la noche y, gracias a esto aquella gran montaña fue iluminada. El Monte Hokage. Y en el nada más y nada menos que el rostro de su padre; Minato Namikaze.

— ¿Q-que?

Frunció su seño ¡Aquello tenía menos sentido a cada segundo! Su padre nunca fue el Hokage, el recordaba que el Yondaime era el padre de Sakura.

—_**Te lo dije, no tengo la menor idea ¡Ahora arregla esto mocoso!**_

Apreto su mandíbula e hizo una mueca de disgusto, si quería saber dónde se encontraba tendría que adentrarse un poco más en Konoha e intentar averiguar algo, pero esa idea no le gustaba del todo.

¿Qué tan diferente seria aquel lugar?

.

.

.

Habia decidido adentrarse a Konoha en las sombras, como todo un ninja habilidoso. Interceptar a un ninja para tomar su capa y pasar desapercibido no fue difícil, menos el vencerlo.

Su rostro yacía oculto bajo la capucha negra que ahora portaba, para evitar ser reconocido —Si es que le conocían— y poder averiguar lo que quería sin sudar.

Pero aparentemente Kami-sama tenía algo contra él, ya que no concedió el plan marcado del ojiazul.

Ya había amanecido por completo y los locales de toda la aldea comenzaban a abrirse, al igual que las personas salían de sus casas para hacer sus deberes como civiles o ninjas.

Aquel lugar era tan… Diferente. Las personas sonreían sin preocupación, sin temor o algo que las oprimiera. Realmente parecían felices.

No se parecía en nada a la Konoha que él conocía, donde todos tenían miedo de algún otro ataque de las aldeas enemigas o de él mismo.

Una sonrisa triste surco su rostro cuando diviso el puesto de Ramen _Ichiraku_ y observo un asiento que se encontraba vacío; Recordaba que, en ese asiento —O almenos, en la Konoha que conocía— Hinata le esperaba y así comenzaban su incesante lucha por ver quien comía más Ramen.

También ahí había sido el lugar donde ella le dijo por primera vez de sus sentimientos, donde la había ignorado y donde ella seguía insistiendo.

Rio por lo bajo, no dejaba de pensar en ella, era curioso como el destino era caprichoso.

Unas pequeñas risas —En opinión de Kurama, estruendosas— Llegaron a sus oídos y, por tan encimado que se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando uno de estos tropezaba y tomaba como "salvación" la capa negra que le había quitado a un ninja cualquiera, logrando que la capucha se viniera abajo dejando ver su rostro.

Lo primero que vio en el rostro del infante fue una mueca de miedo y muy en el fondo una cicatriz que había creído cerrada hace mucho tiempo logro abrirse.

Otra vez en Konoha le miraban con odio.

No sabía por qué se sorprendió, solo era así.

Unos pasos apresurados llegaron a ayudar al pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo y con cara de terror en el rostro.

Inmediatamente ellos al ver los ojos azules del pelinegro hicieron una reverencia respetuosa, dejándolo confundido.

— ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que es _Naruto-sama_? ¡Discúlpate! — Chillo una niña que arrastraba de las orejas al que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que el restante solo suspiraba con resignación.

— Discúlpelo_, Naruto-sama_— Dijo con total respeto ¿Acaso aquellos dos le habían llamado _Naruto-sama?_

¿Hace cuánto que no le llamaban con ese nombre? En esos momentos no podía recordarlo.

— E-está bien — Fue lo único que pudo decir y muy en el fondo se sentía estúpido.

Pero ¿Por qué _Naruto-sama?_

El trio hizo una última reverencia y se alejó con rapidez del lugar.

— ¿_Naruto-_sama _no era rubio_? —Aquella pregunta que alcanzo a escuchar del grupo que ahora estaba lejos hizo que una chispa de melancolía apareciera en él.

Llevo una mano a sus hebras azabaches y la observo levantando la vista; Ahora que lo recordaba, él en su niñez había sido rubio, como su padre.

Su cabello había cambiado desde el momento en que el Kyubi habito en él, y realmente no veía como algo malo, era lo mejor. Así cuando el mismo se viera, no recordaría a su padre.

Pero ¿Por qué aquellos niños lo trataban como alguien importante o como un héroe? No había ninguna razón para aquello.

A menos, que él héroe sea otra persona; Con su mismo antiguo nombre y físico.

Ladeo su cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna clase de lógica a todo aquello, pero realmente no la había.

.

— ¡Te digo que es verdad! ¿O no, Akamaru? — Aquella voz extrañamente familiar acompañada de un ladrido canino llamo su atención haciéndole girar su cabeza.

Aparentemente, las sorpresas no acababan aun.

Ahí, agitando sus brazos como un completo idiota estaba Kiba acompañado de Akamaru, quien no le mordía el trasero. Aun lado el chico extraño Aburame sin su insecticida y, aparentemente tenía unos insectos en su mano.

Y, riendo por las incoherencias de su compañero; Hinata Hyuga.

Su mano tembló ¿Realmente era Hinata?

No había duda que era ella; Aquellos ojos platinados con un toque de lavanda y su cabello cayendo en forma de cascada dando unos reflejos azulados. Pero, a la vez no. Tenía la misma esencia que su _Hinata,_ pero no había duda que era diferente.

Ella no insultaba a Kiba, ella no regañaba al Aburame. Ella se encontraba ahí, sonriendo tímidamente por las ocurrencias de la _cara de perro_.

La Hinata que conocía era atrevida, testaruda y malhablada cuando se le hacía enfadar. Aquella que estaba a unos metros de él era lo contrario; Tímida, frágil y recatada

Llevo una mano a su pecho al verla sonreír de nuevo, sin sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se encontraba viva ahí, no estaba muerta, él no había cometido el error de _perderla_ aparentemente.

Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo y tomo aire.

Definitivamente aquel no era _su _mundo. Estaba en Konoha y a la vez no lo era.

Una idea surco su mente cuando observo los ojos de la Hyuga llenos de felicidad, pero con un pequeño vacío. Averiguaría como salir de ahí, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no se iría solo, _ella_ iría con él.

Él le había dicho a Hinata que sería su mujer, y eso para él era una promesa, que sin dudas cumpliría.

Si averiguara como regresar, habría un taladro haciendo un hueco mucho más profundo en él y quizás, terminaría sumido en su propia locura.

No podía dejar que eso pasara, aun tenia metas que cumplir. Así que, si de una u otra manera ella estaba con él, aquello no ocurriría.

¡Decidido! Aunque aquella _Hinata_ le pareciera muy rara y extraña, a fin de cuentas era Hinata.

Una inusual y _rara_ Hinata.

¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Por ahora aquello no tenía que estar en su cabeza, tenía que hallar la forma de separarla de su equipo de _idiotas_, ya después Kurama averiguaría como salir.

Ante este pensamiento Kurama gruño molesto y con un toque de fastidio; ¿Qué acaso ese mocoso no podía pensar por sí solo?

Bueno, pensaba para algo que le conviniera.

Bufo frustrado ya que así tendría que pasar unos largos años hasta que el mocoso muriera y él renaciera nuevamente como el gran Kyubi.

.

.

.

.

Como verán, este no es el final del fanfic, originalmente pensé en un Twoshot, pero se expandió tanto que si lo metia se iban a aburrir C: Espero que les haya gustado, y aclaro, el universo de Road To Ninja de este fic es diferente a la película, para darle un poco mas de profundidad a Menma y un propósito de ser como es (En la película ni se dice ;W;)

Espero que no les moleste ese cambio, y que les guste el capitulo C: todavía quedan, y creo que ya no será un shot Jajaja. Los quiero y no olviden seguirme en instagram como milchrangel

Abrazos de chocolate


End file.
